


A Story In Bridgeport

by BEB0P105



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, LGBTQ Character, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEB0P105/pseuds/BEB0P105
Summary: After getting a suspicious letter from her grandfather, P.B. Freeman travels to Bridgeport only to discover he's been kidnapped. Now, P.B. must take to the streets and navigate the city's nightlife to find him. Unfortunately for her, Bridgeport is all but mundane.





	A Story In Bridgeport

P.B. Freeman runs for her life through a park in the city of Bridgeport. Behind her is a zombie, carnivorously sprinting at her at a speed closely matching her own. She's seen the movies, and she knows for a fact that a zombie will not tire nor relent from plea. Her only hope is to make it to the school she spots up ahead, a few of it's lights still on. If she can make it to the door, P.B. is certain her _"lock-picking" "expertise"_ can get her inside before the living dead bringing up the rear closes in and devours her to some gruesome extent. 

It's a super gross visual, and it only motivates P.B. to run faster. The only problem with that new burst of motivation is that P.B. can feel her legs giving up on her and the lack of air in her lungs. P.B. breaks a rule of pursuit and glances behind her to check for the zombie; It's still there, still gaining. She trips over something discarded on the grass and drops an F-Bomb on her way down. Her ankle now twisted and what feels like her shoulder being dislocated, P.B. attempts to crawl away from the zombie, who's now reverted back to a shambling pace. It's weird seeing a zombie display that level of intelligence with their motor functions, but that's really not the point right now.

One last time P.B. calls for help, but as far as she's concerned it's all in vain. The full moon watches from on high, bathing the two figures in its pale light. The circumstances notwithstanding, it'd be super poetic. Again, beside the point. Anyway, the zombie lingers closer, like a wolf toying with cornered prey. It utters something, like a mixture of gargling water and a guttural growl. P.B. sobs lightly and swears at the walking dead; All she wanted was to find her grandfather, and now she's going to die. Man, that sucks.

But just as P.B. settles in to her undesirable ending, she hears from behind the sounds of hurried footsteps on grass, followed by someone clearing their throat. An echoed voice recites something archaic and a blast of white, glittery light beams past P.B. and into the decomposing predator. The zombie recoils, throwing its head and limbs back like its been possessed. A light glows from within, shining through the orifices of their body. Grey, rotted skin returns to a simple Caucasian skin tone, a voice that only seconds ago could only manage growls and moans still moans, except it's way more normal, and their posture is intact, and the individual (an old guy, apparently.) slouches a little before falling to the ground and groans before falling asleep.

Reasonably, P.B. is super confused. Panting heavily, she turns her head and looks back at her savior: a young-adult woman around P.B.'s age, with red hair worn in a ponytail that drapes over her left shoulder. Her green eyes are set under a furrowed brow of epic determination. She's locked herself in a heroic pose, holding a wand in an outstretched hand while her subordinate is raised above and behind her head like she's fencing in a campy romance film. To top it all off, she's wearing a brown leather jacket that looks a couple of sizes too big over a lavender dress with grey-and-white striped stockings (or leggings, I haven't really decided yet.), and on her head is a classical witch hat with a vermilion stripe at the base. She looks super cool, I'm just saying.

Speaking of speaking, P.B. is not. She's in awe of this epic figure of slight frame, and genuinely confused as well. The red-headed woman remains silent for a few more seconds, locked in her cool pose. Almost on cue, she breaks character, exhaling before clutching her wand in both hands and holding it close to her chest. She bounces in place excitedly, laughing, cheering.

"Man, did you see that?!" She says to P.B., who's still grounded. "Holy crap-- That was so cool-- I got to do the pose and everything oh my _GOD_! That was so awesome!"

P.B. sighs for a very long time as the red-headed woman continues to bounce around in celebration and then lays down on the grass. She's... Feeling. Not sure which one. Probably exasperation. "What the Hell..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is an idea I'd been throwing around after a Sims 3 kick I had a while ago. It's inspired by works such as the podcast "The Bubble", the Adventure Zone's current arc, Amnesty, and a little bit of Martin Mystery. The introduction is a pilot and I might throw some more chapters out there. 
> 
> Your feedback is greatly appreciated-- I hope this takes off!


End file.
